Kirby
'Character Info' A Pink puffball whose species is unknown and yet he protects Popstar all the same. Kirby has a voracious appetite eating all the food he encounters and even some of his enemies. Some of the things he eats will even give him special powers such as eating Bonkers will let him use a hammer with ease. You really wouldn’t expect a puffball like this to be that strong and yet with one punch he can crack his own planet in half. Whatever you do, don’t try and steal his food or Kirby will make it his sole mission in life to hunt you down and get it back! 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Kirby will shuffle to the left, then shuffle to the right before spinning around in place and throwing up one of his arms. Down Taunt: Kirby will lean in towards the screen waving his little arms around saying, “Hiii!” Side Taunt: Kirby will spin in place several times before balancing on one foot saying, “Eeu!” 'Entrance' Riding on a Warp Star, Kirby will crash down onto the stage. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby can’t have a Kirby Hat of himself. Victory Poses # Kirby will be turned around doing a small wiggle before performing a backflip to face the screen and raise up an arm in victory. # Kirby will shuffle over to the right a tad, spin in place, and then raise up an arm. # Kirby will wave his arms in victory before performing a cartwheel and raising both arms into the air. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Inhale: Creating a windbox, Kirby will inhale whatever is in front of him inside of his body. If it’s an item he’ll eat it and depending on the item can either equip himself with it, heal a small amount of damage, or take damage. Inhaling Food items this way will actually heal Kirby more than it would if he ate them normally. Kirby can even swallow some projectile attacks and choose to either swallow them and heal himself, or spit them back out as Star projectiles. If Kirby inhales an opponent into his mouth he can either spit them and damage them as they are sent flying a short distance as a star, trying and keep them in his mouth as long as he can as he walks around slowly perhaps with the intent to jump off the stage with them, or eat them. When Kirby eats an opponent they’ll take damage and appear back outside of Kirby horrified at what just happened. This is the point where Kirby will absorb that an ability of that character and wear a Kirby Hat designed off of them. What each Kirby Hat looks like can be found on each individual character page. In most cases when Kirby is wearing a Kirby Hat his Inhale move will be replaced by whatever the standard special is of the character who he just ate. There are some rare exceptions however such as with Alph and Olimar where instead of plucking a Pikmin from the ground and that’s it, Kirby will actually pluck a Pikmin and then immediately throw it. Similarly when Kirby has absorbed Rosalina’s Luma Shot, instead of needing a Luma in order to use the move he’ll instantly summon one each time he wants to use the move and then after the Luma is sent flying off with the move it will immediately disappear. 'Side Special' Hammer Flip: Normally it’s just a swing of the hammer that can knock Kirby’s opponents away, however when you charge it you’ll increase the strength of the attack when swung. Kirby can slowly walk and jump around while charging the hammer but if you charge it for too long Kirby will start to take damage from the strain. When swung in the air Kirby will actually swing the around around twice as opposed to the one swing he would make when on the ground. 'Up Special' Final Cutter: Taking out his sword-like Cutter blade, Kirby will quickly jump up high slicing anyone in front of him before swinging back downwards and carrying any opponents in his way at this point down with him with a meteor smash. Once Kirby has slammed his blade into the ground, a small shockwave will emit forth from it damaging even those who were trying to wait just out of the way. 'Down Special' Stone: When on the ground Kirby will change into a stone object (such as a rock or Thwomp) and just sit there on the ground taking no damage for a short time or until he comes out of the move voluntarily. The tradeoff is Kirby can’t move at all. However when used in the air, Kirby will transform into a stone object and immediately plummet down below crushing anyone in his path and sending them flying. However, if you’re going to use this move when there is no ground below you you’ll want to be sure to come out of the attack in time or else you’ll just fall off the stage and be KO’d. 'Final Smash' Mike Kirby: Wherever he is, Kirby will done a pair of headphones and grab a mega phone as he screams into it which fires a cone of loud musical energy in front of him damaging other players. This is immediately followed up by Kirby screaming into a hand microphone with a longer and wide cone of musical energy. One final scream is emitted from Kirby as he pulls out a stand mike which creates an even larger cone of harsh musical energy. Each of these screams come in rapid succession as each damages the players however it’s not until the third shout that knockback is applied and your enemies are sent flying across the screen. Extra Skill Needle: Whether on the ground or in the air, Kirby will use his Needle ability to causes Needles to instantaneously sprout from his body and stab any player right next to him for minor damage. Kirby can’t move while using this move unless he’s already falling through the air, however it’s a nice deterrent to keep opponents away. Another feature to his move is that if Kirby is next to a wall and uses this move he can actually stick himself into the wall briefly before falling off or he decides to jump up and away. Other Notes: Kirby can jump five times in the air and can use his Needle Extra Skill to momentarily cling to walls. Alternate Costumes # Default # Yellow Kirby - Resembling Yellow Kirby, Kirby will have a yellow body. # Blue Kirby - Resembling Blue Kirby, Kirby will have a blue body. # Red Kirby - Resembling Red Kirby, Kirby will have a red body. # Green Kirby - Resembling Green Kirby, Kirby will have a green body. # Orange Kirby - Resembling Orange Kirby, Kirby will have an orange body. # White Kirby - Resembling White Kirby, Kirby will have a white body. # Brown Kirby - Resembling Brown Kirby, Kirby will have a brown body. # Shadow Kirby - Resembling Shadow Kirby, Kirby will have a dark gray body. # Meta Knight Unmasked - Resembling an unmasked Meta Knight, Kirby will have a dark purple body with yellow eyes.